Spider (NPC)
The Spider is a Hardmode NPC merchant resembling a humanoid Black Recluse. She can be encountered asleep in Spider Nests while the player is wearing a full set of Spider Armor. Shop * Venom Staff (40 Gold) * Web Bug Net (5 Gold) * Spider's Wrath (1 Platinum, Accessory) * Bug Cuisine (50 Silver) * Dangersense Potion (30 Silver) Quotes When awakened: * "Agh! Who are you? A h-human? Oh... I'm scared... unless you promise not to hurt me..." During day: * "It's a great day for having fun!" * "I always have Dangersense potions on me. I don't want to get into any negative encounters!" * "I like turtles, you never see creatures like those in the caverns." * "You should try one of my dishes before I eat them all!" * "For some reason, I'm really good at crochet." * "I'd make a good web designer, don't you think?" During night: * "There are so many cool things above ground, but they look a lot scarier at night." * "It's been a while since I last saw the moon. Thanks for bringing me back up here." * "The night is when I shine." * "The moon is so beautiful, isn't it?" During a Blood Moon: * "I don't feel like talking right now." * "Get away from me! I'm dealing with something." * "...Go away." * "Maybe I should go back to the caverns..." * "I don't remember the moon looking like that last night!" After a Blood Moon: * "Sorry if I was mean to you last night, that moon really put me on edge." During Rain: * "I like the feeling of the rain. I wish it rained underground." * "I know I was underground for a while, but shouldn't the fish be in the water?" * "I just saw a slime with an umbrella! Where did it find that?" If player is wearing any kind of boots: * "Could you take those boots off? They kind of scare me." * "Take your shoes off when you enter my house, please." * "Boots? What's next, a giant newspaper?" When Witch Doctor, Goblin Tinkerer, and Demon are present: * "I feel like of Witch Doctor, of Goblin Tinkerer, and of Demon are the only ones I can trust. Oh, and you too, of Player. When Guide is present: * "Being near of Guide puts me on edge. I feel like he wants to kill me." When Arms Dealer is present: * "of Arms Dealer really scares me. He seems to shoot first and talk later. When you're a monster, you don't want that." When Wizard is present: * "That idiot with the purple hat tried making a potion out of me!" When Stylist is present: * "Don't blame me for tying up of Stylist, it was the Wall Creepers!" When Truffle is present: * "That mushroom man is odd, but he knows his caverns." In The Epilogue * "It's so nice to see a person like you become a True Hero, of Player. I'm honored to have you as a friend." Other NPC Quotes W/ Spider Guide: * "of Spider seems really afraid of me. I hope she knows I would never hurt her." Arms Dealer when Witch Doctor, Goblin Tinkerer, and Demon are also present: * "There are so many creatures here. I don't know what to do..." Wizard: * "Did you know that spiders can be used to make legendary Hunter potions? Now, if only there was one around here..." Dryad * "I don't normally protect spiders, but of Spider seems okay." Stylist: * "Am I going crazy, or are you seeing spiders walking around as well? Maybe I need to rest..." * "I feel like I'm back in the spider nest..." * "I thought I heard someone talking about spiders. Maybe I'll sharpen my scissors today." Possible Names * Spidria * Muffy * Widow * Rosea * Pluchei * Gracilis * Arabesca * Pisaurina * Laboriosa Trivia * The name "Muffy" is a reference to Muffet from Undertale. * Most of the Spider's possible names are references to different types of spiders. * Her quote about turtles is a reference to the "I like turtles" meme. * Her quote about web design is a pun about spider webs. * The Spider continues the trend of female NPCs being violent during Blood Moons. * Contrary to the Wizard's quote, there is no such thing as a legendary Hunter potion. Category:War Mode NPCs Category:Merchant